Councilman Natsu
by Italianbro101
Summary: Natsu swore that I would bear the weight of the world on my shoulders, but when one woman enters his life. This is a fanfiction based in a world where Natsu became a councilman instead of joining the Fairy Tail guild.
1. Chapter 1

Tower Of Heaven

Erza Scarlet:

"Why Jellal", I screamed at him as he put his right hand on my forehead. "To revive the almighty Zeref", He told me and pushed me into the lacrima with a grin. Why did my friend betray me, was he cursed or has my life just been leading up to this moment, I guess I want to say goodbye to Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Sho, Simon, Wally, Millianna and everyone from the guild. My body sank deeper into the crystal and a single tear left my one good eye, this was the end.

"Sorry I can't allow that to happen", A man told me as he threw me out of the lacrima. I didn't recognise this man, pink hair, onyx eyes, scarf around his neck, probably around my age. He wore a council uniform but the coat was left open and had no sleeves, he wasn't even wearing a shirt underneath the coat. "WHY ARE YOU HERE", I heard Jellal yell at the man, he was angry that I didn't sink in but for another reason. "Who are you", I weakly asked him.

"Natsu Dragneel of the magic council, you think we would just let you win Mr Seigrain or I guess I should call you Jellal", he replied with a grin. "Well at the very least I now have two sacrifices for lord Zeref", Jellal said trying to find a good side for Natsu showing up. "Sorry Jellal, but you're under arrest for identity fraud and deception of the magic council and slave labour, and property damage to the council. I've always wanted to arrest a wizard saint though", Natsu told Jellal.

"Why would you save me if the only person that you want is Jellal", I manage to ask from on the floor. "Because I made a promise to my master and I'll make a promise to you. I wont let someone die right in front of me and for nothing", he told me with such a pure look. "Now I just need to defeat this guy and we can get out", he jumped up and was ready for the fight with Jellal, his fights in a fighting position and the balls of his feet ready to bounce.

"You can't defeat him", I weakly told him while looking up at him. "You don't think I can, I'm a dragon slayer. You know, the kind that is filled with the power to slay an actual dragon, if I let this small fry beat me, than I'm going to have to revoke my powers and never remember Igneel ever again", He told me, so sure of his own power that I couldn't disagree that he would win.

A dragon slayer, I had only seen that one from Phantom Lord, Gajeel Redfox. He didn't make a great impression for how great the dragon slayers were. "Now just sit back and praise me afterwards alright". Natsu said as he looked back towards Jellal.

"I will not let a egotistical knight of the council make a fool of me", Jellal shouted to the councilman who just grinned back. The fight began, it was amazing as flashing lights exploded over my head. A fire dragon slayer, that's what this strange man named Natsu was. The flames erupted everywhere and battled against the fierce light that Jellal was producing from his hands.

The flames were filled with emotion as they swirled around the battlefield. A harsh and rage filled flame that had a caring side to them. This man that I had just met, he was different from any other guy that I had met.

Jellal fired a giant blast of light at Natsu, that hit him point blank and exploded sending the fire dragon slayer onto the floor. Both fighters were out of breathe and their bodies beaten and battered. Natsu hit the ground with a large crash, Jellal standing away from him.

"I'm through with this, if I can't revive Zeref, than I'll get rid of the problem that will stand against me", Jellal shouted at his opposing force, his arms he held an energy that felt evil from everywhere you looked at it. "He's going to kill Natsu!"

I stepped in-front of Natsu trying to protect him from the power that was about to be launched in his direction. "Get out of my way NOW, you're just an innocent so don't hurt yourself in my place you got that", Natsu screamed at me from the ground, genuinely angry about me protecting him. "You can both die here and now, lord Zeref your time has come", Jellal yelled and shot the energy.

 **Altairus**

I closed my eyes as the the power swelled amongst us, enveloping both me and Natsu. Until it felt like someone cut through it and was able to block the power. When I finally opened I was shocked to see Simon laying down on the ground. "Simon", I yelled and hugged his body, as he was struggling to live.

"No, I told myself that I wouldn't let a single person die, damn it", I heard from behind me. "Simon tell me your ok, tell me", I gasped out trying to cling on to anything I could. "Sorry Erza, your smile was… the only thing… that kept me going…", Simon words spoke slowly and faded away to nothing. "SIMON", I screamed and hugged the dead man.

"PATHETIC! HA HA HA HA, How utterly foolish. Now that's called 'DYING IN VAIN!'. The situation hasn't changed one bit! No one is going to leave this tower ali-", Jellal yelled over the heartbreaking situation. "Shut the hell up", was yelled as Natsu hit Jellal with a punch sending him flying. "DON'T INSULT THE DEAD, and don't you dare rub salt in the wound for those who were close", Natsu yelled as he bite into a blue crystal.

As he broke the blue crystal the sound of glass breaking echoed and . "What is that fool doing, HE'S EATING THE ETHERNANO!", Jellal exclaimed, coughs started to erupt from Natsu and he started throwing up the blue energy. "What is he doing?", I asked at the strange change. "He's being an idiot, BUT THIS IS BETTER FOR ME, KILL YOURSELF AND SAVE ME THE TROUBLE", Jellal yelled at the crippled councilman.

 **PWOUFFFFFFFF**

Fire erupted around Natsu taking the form of a dragon. "JELLAL", Natsu shouted and leaped at the magic council man. "How dare you, I made a promise to Igneel, I made a promise to Master Serena and most importantly I made a promise to that girl that I wouldn't let anyone die", Natsu shouted and ran towards Jellal.

Natsu's appearance had changed slightly. Scale patterns lined his eyes as well as his arms and he side of his chest and abdomen. Dragon. That's what this man named Natsu Dragneel looked like. A living dragon that could defeat anyone who stood in his way. Eyes focused ahead and not noticing those lower than himself.

Jellal tried to evade the incoming attack by powering up his heavenly body magic. Out from the side a fist hit him into the crystallised ground sending him several levels down from the top of his crystallised tower. Jellal shot up again into the air escaping the tower. He saw Natsu leap around the falling crystals and then shot himself up wards towards him. Natsu caught Jellal with his fist sending him further back away from the tower.

"I'm sick of people trying to stop me, especially from someone who isn't even a wizard saint", Jellal yelled. Using two fingers he swiped at the air and a magic circle appeared. "He's using abyss break", I yelled from my spot. Then black energy began to get sucked into the magical circle as it began absorbing a large amount of magic power.

Then the magic power began to erupt from the magic circle. "WHY ARE YOU DESTROYING THE TOWER SO MANY BUILT FOR YOU", I screamed with tears running down my face. "I don't care about this tower anymore. I could build a new one in half the time it took me to build this one", Jellal said as he released the black energy.

 **Fire Dragon Roar**

A red pillar of flames shot straight from the mouth of Natsu and collided with the black energy. The magic wasn't a struggle as the flames completely consumed the Abyss Break and almost enveloped Jellal if he didn't move. "WHAT ARE YOU, NATSU DRAGNEEL", Jellal yelled at the powerful dragon slayer.

"A SEVERELY PISSED DRAGON", Natsu yelled and jumped above Jellal and hit him with a flame fuelled punch. The body of Jellal fell rag doll down to the bottom level of the tower of heaven. Natsu quickly disappeared only to appear in front of me. He stood in his tattered magic council robe and he had a damaged body.

Looking at him was magnificent. My Hero. Natsu turned around and finally saw me. "Oh, your still here". "Thank you, thank you so much", I began to cry as I collapsed onto my knees. Natsu's face light up with a smile. Suddenly his scales disappeared and left him the same way he was before the battle. The moment of happiness didn't last long as the tower began to rumble. "The Ethereon is unstable, we need to get out of here", I yelled as Natsu began to faint onto the floor.

"NATSU", I shouted as I ran towards the fainted hero. I slung him over my shoulder and took one final look at Simon. "Goodbye Simon", I said slowly and ran trying to get out of the tower. The whole constructed crystal tower was collapsing from above and below. I tried to dodge each falling broken crystal but it kept getting more difficult and dangerous as sac explosion happened.

"I can't do this, this is too much", I told myself huffing and wheezing. I stopped completely on the side of an ethereon crystal. That's when I saw the unconscious dragon slayer on my shoulder. I can't give up. I quickly remembered what Jellal had said. I need to sacrifice myself so that Natsu can live.

I reached my hand inside the deep blue sphere, the energy started to consume me and suck me into the ethernano. "What are you doing!", I suddenly saw Natsu wake up from his sleep. "Natsu, I'm so thankful for what you did for me, so please escape and continue living to save people", I stated as I was consumed by the energy. "ARE YOU STUPID, I SAVE OTHER PEOPLE, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND", He yelled with tears forming in his eyes.

"Then I'm sorry", I whispered and was completely consumed.

I'm dead, I must be dead. I opened my eyes to the Magnolia graveyard. In front of me was a huge grave with the name Erza Scarlet. The whole Fairy Tail guild was crying in front of my grave. Master Makarov began to say a speech while crying. From the back a large group of the magical council appeared and announced that I was now a wizard saint. But I wasn't focusing on the group of magic council men.

Right in the back, a few meters away from the group was a certain pink haired councilman. His face made no movement as he looked down at the ground. Until finally he looked at the raining sky and I saw tears forming in his eyes as he looked at the grave. "I was supposed to save you", I heard him whisper from his spot.

"No, no, no, no, no. This isn't how it's supposed to end. Everyone should be living their life with smiles, not crying for a loss", I couldn't stop myself from crying as well due to the upsetting scene of my own friends. From out of the clouds a hand appeared and caught me.

When I opened my eyes I was no longer in a world of blue crystal, nor in a raining world in front of my grave. I was held in the arms of Natsu as he walked along the beach. Around my body was his coat and his eyes stared towards the horizon. "Natsu", was the first word I uttered. "What's your name", Natsu quickly asked me.

"I told you my name, so tell me yours", Natsu followed up. "Erza Scarlet", I answered from within his arms. A smile lit up on his face and he looked at me. "What a beautiful name". The words hung for a moment before Natsu's face changed. "Erza, it's my job as a councilman to sacrifice myself. Never the other way around. I'm sure there are plenty of people who would be distraught if you died, I definitely would never forgive myself. So don't ever do that. Because you're supposed to live for your friends", Natsu finally said.

That's when a commotion began with my friends running at us. Everyone was happy and making sure everything was alright. Finally I looked behind my shoulder and the man who saved me, was gone.

* * *

Magnolia

Erza Scarlet:

Master Makarov was finished showing us the new members of the guild, but I couldn't focus in. I was too busy thinking about the mysterious man who saved me, defeated Jellal and saved me again, then left. "What's wrong, Erza?", Mirajane asked, she sat down on the opposite side of my table.

I played around with my cake for a few seconds before looking at Mira. "Just thinking about a guy I met", I replied. "OOOOH, what did he do to you", Mira asked me, having a lot of concern. "Nothing bad, he saved me from myself", I said looking at my cake, after a few minutes I realised nothing could be heard within the guild. I looked up to see everyone's eyes on me. "Wait, he saved you", Mira ran it through her head.

"Titania, queen of the fairies got saved by someone else", Cana joined the conversation just as surprised. "Who exactly was this guy", Mira asked. "He said his name was, Natsu Dragneel. Of the magic council ", Erza replied, surprised at everyone sudden interest. "So thats who was with you after the tower collapsed and then left", Gray said, sitting down next to Mira.

"You saw him, Gray", Mira asked. "Yeah he had pink hair and a white scarf. Besides that, he looked like a normal guy from the magic council", Gray replied, thinking about it a for a little while. "Maybe we could ask Master, he's gone to the council before", Cana suggested and looked to see their master walk past.

"Master, have you ever heard of Natsu Dragneel", Mira asked as everyone from the guild leaned in. Master Makarov's eyes looked across. "He's the only reason why the council isn't up our asses, for the amount of destruction we cause", Master replied. "Why". "Cause with the amount of destruction he leaves after a job, he could rival our guild. Always thought he might make a good fairy tail wizard", Makarov giggled at his own response.

"Any other information". "He's a fire dragon slayer. He works for a special emergency unit within the magic council. He's also the apprentice of the first wizard saint God Serena, although for a while Serena's been somewhere else", Makarov continued informing everyone of this boy. "I've chatted with him for a bit, apparently he's father was a dragon, who also taught him magic. Igneel was the dragon's name, I think".

"Wow Gajeel, I guess there's a dragon slayer more powerful than you", Gray said. only receiving a rough grunt from the iron dragon slayer before he turned around and began eating metal again.

"So, who do you feel about him, Erza?", Mira questioned me. Her intense look with a spark of mischief. "I'm not sure, maybe I can find out the next time we meet", I told her and returned to my cake. Next time I meet the fire dragon. Maybe I might even return his coat.

* * *

Worthwood Sea

Erza Scarlet:

Where's Jellal, Where did he go. He just came back into my life just to leave again. From the ground up popped a sight that I was most thankful for. It was the Oracion Seis member Hoteye holding Jellal in his arms. Jellal was beat and battered, bruises stood out on his skin and scratches surrounded his body. "Jellal, are you ok. What happened", I quickly asked the man as he went on his own two feet.

"I defeated Zero…", Jellal told me but avoiding eye contact. He was definitely hiding something from me. Wendy ran up to Jellal hugging him. "Thank you so much Jellal for keeping your promise, thank you for keeping my guild and friends alive". "It wasn't just me, it was everyone here, including you", Jellal said making Wendy's smile grow wider.

Later on I walked up to him while he was leaning on rock wall. "I wanted to thank you, honestly we couldn't have done this without your help", I told him smiling at his return. He just looked at me with his brown eyes. "Erza, that's not true", Jellal's eyes looked away from mine. "I didn't do anything worthy of such praise. Not at all".

I moved to lean on the same rock wall. "So tell me, what will you do now". "Good question… I wish I knew". "It's alright, you're not the only one in that position. Who knows what tomorrow might have in stall", I told him the absolute truth, but his body started trembling.

"I'm so confused". "Of what". "My memory, at times I feel like i'm going to go out of control. But a pink haired man goes through my memory, he told me I shouldn't forget the suffering I caused to so many. But I'm so scared of it returning", Jellal confessed everything to me. for some reason I felt a bit of jealousy, the only thing keeping Jellal together was the memory of Natsu Dragneel.

"Don't be, cause it seems like there's a guardian angel stopping you from changing anything". This made Jellal gasp and look towards me. "Even if we were to become enemies again. It wouldn't change the fact that I still care about you", my heart throbbed saying those words. Even while talking to my childhood friend, images of Natsu flashed through. "You do". "Yeah"

"MY HANDSOME FACE", suddenly bulky Ichiya was frozen in place. All around us was writing on the floor, A jutsu shiki. From out of the shadows casted by the night, walked a whole army of magic knights from the council. Out from the group stood a man in different robes than the others. "There's no need to panic, we mean you no harm. Sorry about this, but we were forced to do something to restrain you. I am the captain of the new magic council's fourth custody enforcement unit. Lahar and most of these people are my army.

Gray stepped next to the barrier. "There's a new magic council. Wait If most of these people are your army, then who owns the other half", Gray questioned looking at Lahar through the barrier. "Where are my manners. Over there is the head captain of the new magic councils emergency unit . 10th Wizard Saint Natsu Dragneel". Some of the soldiers spread out to reveal a pink haired man sitting on a fallen log.

He was damaged to a certain extent and his clothes were in tatters. While he was sitting, another man was bandaging up his arm, when he was gestured too he made an effort to amok the man finish. "Yep, that be me", Natsu quickly replied getting up from the log and placing himself next to Lahar. "Natsu…", escaped my lips before I could stop them.

"Hey Erza, how's it going?", he said with a grin, but his smile quickly returned to professionalism. Lahar began to speak again. "it is our duty to uphold the law and preserve justice throughout the land, so all evil doers must be arrested". "Now I have to ask you to co-operate and hand over the member codenamed Hoteye". Lahar finished.

"No, never", Jura quickly interjected. "It's alright, I'll surrender", Hoteye said. "Why?". "I can not fully embrace a life of virtue. This is my chance to atone for my sins, it's best that I have a clean slate when I find my brother. That way I have nothing to hide", Richard answered for the crowd. After a heart warming moment in which Richard learns where his brother Wally was, Richard was taken away by the council.

"Now let us out already", Lucy told the magic council. "Sorry, but Im afraid thats simply not an option at this time. Not until we've captured our true objective. A fiend who infiltrated and destroyed the magic council, and fired the etherion cannon. A man more villainous than the Oracion Seis, truly black of heart. I'm referring to you Jellal", Lahar spoke with disgust in his voice as he looked at the blue haired mage.

"Let's go, know that if you resist we have explicit orders to kill you". "Leave him alone", Wendy shouted near the edge of the barrier. "Jellal Fernandes is a criminal. Society is in danger as long as he roams free. He MUST be brought to justice", Lahar finished.

Two men from the council walked up and handcuffed Jellal with anti-magic cuffs. "Jellal Fernandes , you are hereby under arrest for crimes against the kingdom". "It's not fair, he doesn't even know what he's done. All his memories have been erased", Wendy cried, Why couldn't I react in the same way. Why couldn't I be angry at this. I looked towards Natsu, he wasn't doing anything, averting his eyes from the scene. Why am I looking at him?

Lahar looked at a man from his squad. "You may take down the barrier now". "Yes sir". "B-but, Wwwait", Wendy stuttered. "It's alright, I will not resist arrest. Please forgive me, I wish I could remember you, I'm sorry I could not, truly", Jellal said looking at the little girl. "when she was lost and alone, you found her wandering and saved her life", Carla stated to Jellal.

"Did I, I may never know the harm I inflicted you and countless others. But at least I know at some point I helped one person. Erza… I won't forget your kindness", Jellal said and then walked over to Natsu. What did he have to say. "As was agreed, you may take me in", Jellal showed his handcuffs to Natsu. "Yep… Dantalian, take him to the cart", Natsu ordered. A man in the council outfit with black spiky hair and a fringe that covered his left eye appeared and took Jellal.

I can't let this happen, I can't let them take him away like this, it's not right. all these years he's been sleepwalking through the darkness, he's finally seen the light. THEY CAN'T SHUT HIM AWAY. Natsu's eyes drifted towards mine and they connected. "LAHAR, IS IT REALLY OK TO BE DOING THIS", Natsu yelled from his position. "Of course, this man has committed many atrocities". "So we punish him for his sins, but totally ignore he's good deeds", Natsu said defiantly in front of Lahar. "It's how this council works, you better remember that Natsu, it's the will of the council", Lahar spoke, getting himself on the same level of Natsu.

"I might have to think about what is acceptable, as a wizard saint don't you think I should have full ownership of my criminals", Natsu continued to argue with Lahar. Why was he getting so mad at a simple act of arresting a criminal. One that he thought he killed. "Don't you think you're asking for something above your rank", Lahar said looking directly into Natsu's eyes. "HE helped me defeat and capture Zero, while he took down the lacrima that controlled Nirvana".

"KNOW YOUR PLACE NATSU DRAGNEEL", Lahar shouted and turned away. "You can ask the magic council all this, i'm just a captain". Lahar began to walk towards Jellal. "Say goodbye to the outside world. You'll at least receive a life sentence", Lahar whispered and shoved Jellal towards the cart, but Jellal stopped for a second. "Scarlet, It was the colour of your hair". I couldn't hold it in anymore.

With a mixture of rage and sorrow I sprinted towards Jellal, I had to save him. My life would be so different without him in it. I moved, darting around each soldier that tried to stop me from getting to Jellal, until I couldn't move because one man had successfully stopped me.

"Stop right there, this is as far as you go to seeing him", the man with the pink hair grabbed my waist and held me very close to his body. His breathe creeped down my neck, sending shivers through my body. "Let me go, I'm going to save him", I stated, trying to make this man release his grip from me. "I can't, I won't let you get yourself arrested for something that is determined", Natsu held me with all his strength.

"STOP ERZA", Natsu shouted and let me go, dropping to the ground as the last council people left. "I'm going to do everything in my power to release him from being a prisoner. So stop trying to hold the whole world on your shoulders", Natsu said looking at the back of my head. The last part felt out of place within his argument. "I should stop holding the whole world on my shoulders, stop being hypocritical. I want to save him", I countered with a new anger building up.

"AND I WANT TO SAVE YOU", Natsu yelled. I stopped, he's only met me once, what is he saying. The rage built on his face. "Goodbye", Natsu said one last time before leaving the area. His pink hair disappearing from sight and I was forced to look at the place that he was last standing. That one spot. My rage began to calm down as it left me thinking. The blue haired man, and the pink haired man.

After an hour of standing there unmoving, my guild mates and comrades eating around me, I couldn't take it anymore, I ran away into the forest. Somewhere secluded, with no one to see me. I stopped at a broken down building, on one of the walls I curled up into a ball and ready to finally think of the scene I witnessed. How could he leave me again, after finally becoming himself again. I couldn't bear it any longer. Tears started to roll down my cheek. But before I could even start to cry more I heard a bang on the stone wall.

My head instantly jolted up, I slowly rose from the ground. reached the end of the wall and looked at the other side. There sat the pink haired councilman, nursing in his hand a flask of an unknown liquid, staring out to the setting horizon. In his other hand he held a normal scroll. What was strange was I kept seeing tears fall from his emotionless eyes. "What brings you here, red head", his words escaped his mouth and the sound startled me.

"You know my name". "Why should I use the name of an ungrateful person", he replied and looked at me, he's eyes were hurt. His right hand was brought to his mouth and he took a long drink of whatever was in the flask. "What are you drinking". "Something that gets me drunk". "Can I sit with you for the time being", I asked looking at the man. "Sure, but don't expect any of this", Natsu said and shook his flask.

As I sat down the twilight wind picked up. I moved closer to Natsu as the night got colder. Neither of us spoke to each other. Time passed and Natsu began to get tired. As his head finally bobbed down and he began to sleep. From his hands dropped the scroll, making no noise as it hit the ground. Seeing him grip so tightly to it, I picked it up. Unraveling the string that held the paper in scroll form.

I looked onto the white paper to see names. Names that I didn't know, no scratch that, on the list was three names that I knew. But they were all de-. "So you took something very precious to me without my permission, are you going to give it back?", Natsu said, his eyes wide awake looking at me performing what felt like a crime. "Why do you have thirteen names written on a sheet of paper?", I asked Natsu, curios for why he would have three people I knew on there.

He looked at the ground, then at the sheet of paper, then finally at me. "Those are the names of people I should have saved", Natsu said looking towards the horizon of the rising sun. I looked at the names that I knew. In the middle was Simon, at the end was Jellal Fernandes. But what surprised me the most was the name at the top of the list. Lisanna Strauss.

"You were there when Lisanna died", I asked looking at the sheet. The silence hung as Natsu looked out, finally the silence broke and he told me. "It was my first mission apart of the emergency unit in the council. I was just a little too reluctant and a girl payed for my sins. Nothing more to it except that day, I swore that I would bear the weight of the world on my shoulders".

"For once… Let someone else bear the world", I told him and leaned forward towards his mouth. He leaned in a bit, and for a moment our lips touched. Before he pulled away. "I can't, Erza", he looked away from me and toward the horizon as the sun started to rise. "This sun rise, I've never seen anything like this. It's a beautiful scarlet, just like the colour of your hair. Warm and full of passion. Raise your head to the sky, and see such a beautiful sight", Natsu finished and walked away. Before he left my sight, he turned around and looked at me. "If you want to bear the world on your shoulders, at least let me help", I yelled at him with a new found passion. "I guess I can accept that", Natsu said.

My life was different than before. I had a man who gave me my name, and a man who gave me a goal. Let no one suffer like we have.

* * *

Fiore Branch Magic Council

Natsu Dragneel:

"After considering your request, Head Captain of the Emergency, 10th Wizard Saint Natsu Dragneel. With a agree to disagree ratio of three to five, it would seem that you're wish is hopeless. But after other wizard saints deciding to agree with your request, we have been forced to reconsider. The new agree to disagree ratio has changed to seven to two. We will now allow criminals that have repented for their sins, to join the Emergency unit. First member to join has been decided by Natsu Dragneel to be Jellal Fernandes", Gran Doma spoke through the whole meeting.

Most of the wizard saints were seated listening to the man smiling. I was proud that Master Serena had come to see my request get re-considered. At the front of the room was the 10 chairs that held Makarov Dreyar, Jura Neekis, Warrod Sequen, Wolfheim, Draculos Hyberion, God Serena and me. Slowly the court moved out, and it was just the seven of us sitting in our seats.

"Natsu… You have made me so proud today… Continue with everything to make the emergency unit the greatest unit in the council", Master Serena told me, while striking poses at every pause. Wolfheim left his seat and headed towards the door, but before he left he gave me a slight nod and a smile. "Draculos walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Congratulations, Natsu. Continue to improve the emergency unit, and treat my son Dantalian well", Then Draculos left.

Warrod walked towards me, I was fully expecting a joke from the old tree man as he extended his hand towards mine. Warrod didn't speak, only nodded and then left the room. Within my hand was a red flower with blue highlights, that cheeky man. All that was left in the room was Jura, Makarov and me. The two walked up and began to speak. "Thank you Natsu, it warms my heart to know that even if someone commits a crime, they're able to repay their debt to the world", Jura said as he shook my hand. "Now excuse me, I need to head back to Lamia Scale".

"Natsu, why don't you walk with me", Makarov told me and he began to walk. "What did you want to say Makarov", I asked walking next to the man as requested. "You've made quiet your mark on the Fairy Tail guild, did you know", Makarov stated looking up at me. "Have I, I've never been to your guild anyway". "Maybe you should come, maybe even join. I know Erza would be overjoyed to have you there", Makarov continued to talk.

"Her training has increased significantly since you spoke to her last". "That's good to see, maybe she may even join the wizard saints if it's boosted". Suddenly Dantalian appeared out of the side of the building rushing towards me. "Natsu, when are we going to release Jellal". "Calm down Dantalian, I was just heading there", I replied. "Well the prison warden has said that you need to get there quick, or else those gates won't rise today", Dantalian said in a rush.

"Sorry Makarov, but I have to run", I said leaving the old man in the hall.

The man who governed the prison warden was a rough and muscular man, but almost as short as a dwarf. He was bald on top but a had a huge beard that covered his neck, and his eyes could stare into the soul of everyone. When I met him in the prison he just looked at me and nodded. He pulled one lever and the door at the back of the prison was opened. That was it from the man as he sat down and went to sleep.

We reached the now open cell and saw inside the man with magic suppressing handcuffs, several chains welded onto the handcuffs, multiple chains that connected to his legs and arms and finally one large chain around his torso. His head slowly rose up to look at me, his blue hair longer than ever before covering the top half of his red tattoo. "Jellal Fernandes, you are hereby released from prison due to the new law initiated by me and accepted by the council".

"You got it passed", Jellal's eyes lit up as he looked at me. "Of course, although I needed to ask for more favours than ever. But there is one negative to this new law", I told the man, he looked and waited for what was next. "Jellal Fernandes is dead, he died in this prison today. Also today a new man joined the Emergency unit, a man named Sieg Hart", I told him as Dantalian undid the chains that bolted him in spot. "Of course, I'm willing to give my life, Head Captain Dragneel", Jellal stated and gave me a salute once all his chains dropped to the ground.

"Just Natsu, that will be fine. Now Dantalian here will be the captain of the Emergency 01 unit. You're going to be second in command once more people join, understand you two", I asked and they both stood up straight. "Of course".

* * *

Tenrou Island

Natsu Dragneel:

The ship that was closest to the land blew up. "Where is, Knight Gilgames", I shouted to everyone on my ship. Dantalian quickly rose up from the bottom deck. "He's exactly where you need him to be", Dantalian told me with a fast pace. "Good. I'm going to be leaving now, so you two are in charge. If you need to leave then Seig is in charge", Natsu stated before jumping off the boat into the deal water. "What does he think he's doing", Sieg asked as he walked up to the captain's area.

I swam as fast as I could to reach the land, we weren't that far away from the land. Again from the land I was swimming to, a giant pillar of orange flame shot up. Finally I reached the land and climbed to the top. That's when I saw the scene, a blue haired girl fighting off soldiers, with only three cats. Right before one man was able to get the drop on the girl, I shot through and protected her from the attack.

"Be careful little girl, or else you might get hurt", I punch a soldier and sent him flying off the edge of the cliff. "Natsu", the girl's eyes lit up with recognition, then my eyes finally saw. "You're that little girl that cried for Jellal", I said as I slammed another soldier's head into the ground without looking. "How are you, scratch that, you should leave now before it gets dirty".

"I'm good, but I can't leave. Or else I won't show the true power of Grandeeney", The girl said and from her mouth.

 **Sky Dragon's Roar**

"Holy shit, you're a dragon slayer as well", my mouth hung for a moment. "Never mind that, we have to fight". More of the soldier tried to fight me but they would just be blown back by my skills. They weren't that strong, but against the normal soldiers of the council they would house a threat, to bad for them the council had some abnormal soldiers.

Each one stepped up to the challenge of defeating me, only to be sent of the cliff into the sea, where hopefully my ship would capture them. "Oi, why is everyone wasting time on this one guy. You should be out there eliminating Fairy Tail. Just leave him to me", a man suddenly talked to the whole of the fighters.

"Alright Zancrow, go defeat him", "Yea you can do it", "That guy was tough". "What the hell was that , we're Grimoire Heart, there ain't anyone as tough as us", Zancrow stated in a huge rage. "But never mind that, Grimoire Heart doesn't need you", Zancrow yelled and a great flood of black flame surrounded the area where the men were standing. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH".

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WHY DID YOU INJURE THOSE PEOPLE", I yelled at the new man in the fight. He had long wild blond hair that travelled down his back. "They were useless if one Fairy Tail fighter could beat them down, so they deserve to hurt. But think of the good side of it, at least they were hurt in my divine flame", Zancrow commented to me, his red eyes staring straight at me.

"I'm not from Fairy Tail. I'm Natsu Dragneel of the magic council", I told Zancrow, my eyes staring straight at the man as well, with equal force. The man was taken back from the words. "Are you saying I get to defeat you wizard saint. Let's see whose flame burns brighter, the flame of a dragon or the flame of a GOD", Zancrow yelled and brought me into a fight.

* * *

 **This was originally going to be a very long one-shot, but I battled with myself on wether or not to release it now in parts and I think that would be the wisest decision to see how people react. I want to make the second part finish during Avatar and then I will wait till I have a reasonable amount of chapters to work on Alvarez. This isn't going to be released as fast as Dragon's Core so don't worry. As always hope you like the Story and leave a review, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao From Italianbro**


	2. Chapter 2

Tenrou Island

Natsu Dragneel:

The red and black flames clashed one against the other. This guy was especially good at hand to hand combat, my equal. His fists clashed against my body hitting it excessively. I brought my arms up to defend and each fist was caught. It was like a pointless game of ping-pong where each side was hitting back and forth with no end.

"Have to admit dragon hunter. You actually have some skills worth noting", Zancrow told me through the barrage of fists. "Thank you, I've always wanted to be complimented by no good scum", I replied back, punching the guy in the face. He didn't even flinch as he returned the blow.

I guess I would like it to two male dancers of similar genres facing each other. I had to admit, he was giving me a hard time as I was now. "I've always wanted to know, how does someone like you believe that the only way forward is condemning yourself to a life of crime", I asked with a smirk.

That comment actually made him drop his shit eating grin. "I ain't condemning myself to anything. I pledge allegiance to Master Hades and no one's going to be able to defeat me while I'm under his command". "Those are some big words, I can't wait for you to eat them", I shot back.

Zancrow ran up at me with an increased strength and speed. My eyes were caught off guard by this new speed. As his fist hit the bottom of my chin, I felt the true power of a god slayer as he sent my head back. That was the first real fist he threw and it marked the true start of this fight.

Both of us separated, leaving a gap between each of us. The flames around us began to consolidate and then disappeared. The arena was suddenly still as our hands gathered flames and then hit together.

 **Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame**

 **Flame Gods Kagutsuchi**

The black and red flames hit together creating immense damage to the whole ground that they stood on, burning the ground to ash and even setting any grass nearby into a quick burn making them disappeared.

Suddenly the flames dissipated in another explosion. As soon as the devastation disappeared it was clear that both men were at equal levels. Natsu had been pushed through the ground as well as Zancrow. "Shit, shit, SHIT", Zancrow yelled as he punched and kicked the ground. "I'm going to admit, this is a challenge. Seems like my magic is a trump to yours. But annoyingly, your power evens the playing field", Zancrow admitted.

"But let me make this fucking clear, this ain't a compliment", Zancrow yelled at me. "I'm going to take it as one". "You shouldn't. You are WAY too confident in your abilities. But you forget. It wasn't dragons or humans who created fire. It was the GODS", Zancrow announced as he gathered his black flames into his mouth.

I complied with his motive by gathering the same amount of flames into mine, no matter what he was about to do. I was determined to meet it with equal power and pressure.

 **Flame Gods Howl**

 **Fire Dragons Roar**

The absolute force of both breath attacks blasted the both of us into the forest below. I landed in a dense part of the forest where I didn't even know where I fell from. But I wasn't about to let up on the fight I was having with that guy.

This was actually a challenge; this guy's fire was even hotter than Serena's and that was saying something. I imagined those black flames and saw its uses within the field of battle. It even reminded me that it can even be used to save lives if I was able to get him to join the emergency unit.

As I journeyed further I was able to see the guys back. It was like he was speaking down to someone. I didn't waist anytime running up, as I got closer I could see that it was Master Makarov barely moving and getting treated by a fool by this guy. "So Maka-rov, how does it feel to know that each of your fairies are being beat down one by one", Zancrow taunted with his wicked grin.

"How dare you insult Makarov", I screamed as I jumped up and slammed my feet into Zancrows back sending him flying. "Ahhh, Natsu. What the hell are you doing here", Makarov was surprised by this development but I only held up my hand. "Council matter, don't talk to me right now".

"You wanna know what makes the flames of a god special. They can actually manifest a form", I hear a voice from the forest speak.

 **Flame Gods Scythe**

Suddenly the whole area changed as trees where sliced in half and began to topple down leaving an open forest battlefield. Then Zancrow leaped at me with extreme force. We exchanged a bunch of blows, I kicked him hard enough to send him back more. Then with my leg kicked forward with flames licking at his body. "You're an idiot to believe that those flames will do anything".

He was right, he was even eating my leftover flames like it was nothing. I knew just through the sheer heat of his flames, it was a stupid idea to eat those flames. Suddenly Zancrow brought his flames around his. "I'm sick of this, it's time form the gods to eat".

 **Flame Gods Supper**

I was consumed by the flames and trapped, it actually felt like the flames were eating my body, as it trapped my hands and continued to burn. There was absolutely no way to escape the hell that I was feeling. Think Natsu, you son of a bitch. What has Igneel or Serena told you. Then I remembered a day when I was younger.

I was flopped onto the ground like it was nothing for the wizard saint, and it probably was. "This isn't fair, I want a rematch", I whined as my head was placed next to his on the grass. "No Natsu… You are too tired", I bit my tongue, long since used to my teacher's eccentrics.

"It's not fair, you have so many powers. I only have one, and there's no way to add onto that", I continued my childish theatrics. "Well there is… in a weird sought of way", Serena answered looking to the sky. "How?".

"You see, slayers stomachs have a special lining that allows us to eat our element. It feeds off our magic to make sure what we eat is good for us. However, if someone was to empty all their magic power and eat another element, you could fool your own stomach into combining it with your magic. I call it the hybrid practise", Serena explained with an extraordinary amount of continued exposition.

I looked to the sky considering the information. But in my head, I quickly dismissed it. It was a stupid idea.

I suddenly burst with the red-hot flames, making holes within Zancrow's magic, until there was nothing left but my empty stomach. Zancrow's eyes burst as he saw the sheer stupidity of my idea. But that's when I started sucking everything in filling my stomach. It burnt, it burnt so bad that I don't think an inch of my insides were left unscathed. But I felt my slayer stomach come to terms with the power.

This wasn't my normal flames and I would have thrown up if I was full. But something clicked together like this was how it was supposed to work all along. Combining each of the powers in my hand I gathered it up.

 **Dragon Gods Brilliant Flame**

As the black and red flames disappeared from the intended target it was clear, they hadn't even damaged Zancrow, but he was a bit dazed. "are you kidding me, those were a mixture of mine and your flames. What did you expect, combined they would defeat all?", Zancrow questioned as he tried to regain full composure.

"No, but it did daze you long enough to not notice this", I replied and grabbed the biggest tree trunk with the combined black and red flames. As if the whole tree was as light as a feather, I used the smooth end to slam it into Zancrow's body. As I walked forward I could see that the battle worn mage was now unconscious.

"Go for a sleep, by morning you'll be at the council prison", I told him and grabbed my magic cancelling handcuffs. I locked his hands behind his head and began to walk back towards the ship. I wasn't going to risk letting this guy walk around or else someone might get killed, he might get killed as well.

Tenrou Island Grimoire Ship

Erza Scarlet:

Was it really impossible to defeat this man that stood before me, Hades the invincible. Laxus laid on the ground unconscious, Gray tried to get up but was already beat down, Gajeel was hanging on trying to munch on the metal interior of the ship but spitting it out. Lucy had exhausted all her magic energy and Wendy was very injured. I was feeling tired from the battle and I could hardly continue to look at the man. "Look at what has happened to this generation of Fairy Tail mages. I have to admit, the one they call Titania, you are a strong soldier. But it looks like it was all for nothing", Hades commented.

"I look towards that island and wonder how many I have lost today. I heard Zancrow was taken in to the magic council, Ultear is somewhere adding insult to injury for me. Azuma, I haven't heard from him in a while. Just a terrible day for Grimoire heart, but I guess it's even more of a terrible day for Fairy Tail. I'll make this quick for you Titania. Hades put his finger onto my forehead. "Say hello to Yury when you get there, Titania", Hades said and I closed my eyes ready form the end.

"GET YOUR FILTHY OLD MAN HANDS AWAY FROM, ERZA", a familiar voice shouted. I opened my eyes and saw that Natsu was standing right in front of me, holding Hades arm away from my head. "Hello boy, what do you think you are doing", Hades looked at Natsu. "Erza, what do you think you're doing. Never accept defeat, never say die", Natsu said. "I'm sorry Natsu", I admit that it was a moment of weakness for me.

"Since it's quite obvious that you can't fight, I guess I'm going to have to do it for you", Natsu commented rolling up the sleeves to his captain's uniform. "You don't have to Natsu, you're not part of the Fairy Tail guild", I said trying to talk him down. "Well you can't fight. So just for today, can I be a Fairy Tail member", Natsu asked. "Alright". Natsu looked at Hades up and down. "This is going to be difficult. Especially at my current strength", Natsu stated from just looking.

"Master Serena told me to never do this, but I guess I have no choice against you. Hades", Natsu spoke with a mysterious sound to his voice. His left hand reached for a metal bracelet around his right arm. It looked like nothing, he always had it with him but it was such a minor detail that I always glanced over it. "Sorry Hades, but today you're not winning. Crack. Natsu broke the iron bracelet, and for a second nothing happened.

Suddenly an over-whelming amount of magic energy leaked into the area, "What is this, no child should hold this power… THIS WOULD CLASS AS ONLY OVERWHELMED BY THE GODS OF ISHGAR", Hades yelled as his eyes grew wider.

 **Fire Dragons Iron Fist**

Natsu's arm became covered in flames. Running towards Hades at a high speed the first hit and sent the old man flying into the side of his ship. "Did that hurt old man, because that bruised my knuckles a bit", Natsu said shaking his fist a bit. "Don't get cocky, just because you knocked me off my feet. CHILDREN SHOULD'T THINK OF THEMSELVES TOO HIGH", Hades shouted sending a barrage of magical bullets at Natsu.

Natsu took them to the forehead and didn't move one inch. Natsu travelled close to Hades and began punching the old man. With each hit, Hades tried to defend himself against the punches of Natsu. Each hit laying heavily and sending him back a few metres. Hades kept on becoming more shocked at the power this one boy was outputting. "You are clearly stronger than five of the fairy tail mages and Makarov's grandson.

"And I definitely am stronger than you, since I don't even have the Fairy Tail mark, like that has to be some major points hah", Natsu bragged enlarging his own ego. Hades jumped up into the air, only for Natsu to jump higher and hit him into the ground of the airship. "This is one battle you're not going to win old man", Natsu stated with a grin on his face.

"It occurs to me that I may be aiming for above what this power can achieve", Hades commented as he rose up from the ground. "Perhaps this eye has gotten stiff without seeing the outside world, I'll make sure it can see it with all the beauty. OF DEVASTATION", Hades yelled and tore off his eye patch to reveal a black and red glowing eye. His power increased and flooded the area.

"The Devil's eye opens! The Depths of Magic! You've entered a region beyond the reaches of your imagination!", Hades muttered. "I'm not scared, your facing someone who's kept his magic inside of him for so long. My power right now is explosive", Natsu commented with a smile.

Hades propelled a chain that attached itself to Natsu, whipping him like a ball and chain around the room. Hades pulled right sending him into the right wall, left sending him left, up making Natsu hit the celling, down Hades feeling a sense of pleasure from hearing the boy hit the ground. Finally, hades pulled the chain towards him. Natsu was sent towards Hades at full strength, but Natsu was ready.

As soon as he was close, Natsu punched the face of the man with all his strength, sending the man further away than ever. Hades got up from the attack, sending more bullets at Natsu, this time each one exploding upon impact with Natsu, the devastation that these powered up bullets were causing was terrifying. "NATSU", I screamed out for him. I was terrified for the life of the man who saved me so many other times.

"Erza don't worry, Serena hits harder", I heard a voice through the smoke. "Although, Serena does hold back". When the smoke cleared Natsu stood tall with the worst injuries being several scratched on his flesh. "Hades, is that all you've got, cause it's feeling lack-luster", Natsu commented.

Hades rage very prominent on his face. "YOU WANT POWER, BOY. YOU GET POWER", Hades shouted and his fingers flashed crazily around.

 **Amaterasu Formula 100**

The spell was sent straight at Natsu, and he didn't even blink as the spell hit him. "NATSU". "Erza, I told you don't scream, everything's going to be alright", Natsu said appearing after the spell dissipated. From here Hades cracked, his eyes started to twitch as he went into a blind anger. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, COUNCIL SCUM".

 **Amaterasu Formula 100**

 **Amaterasu Formula 100**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**

The explosions evaporated by the massive amount of flames that were produced by Natsu's one move. It broke away most of the ship and would have erased a quarter of the island if he was facing that direction. But from where I was the sea had a road going straight through it until if filled itself again. I quickly looked at Natsu, he was bleeding, huffing and puffing. He looked completely destroyed from all angles, but he still stood tall without falling. In his hand, he held the collar an even more injured Hades. I quickly rushed up to him only to hear mumbling from Hades, that formed incoherent sentences. "Grimoire's heart… Devils heart… Destroyed… Over use of power… Stupid boy… Death to all".

"Shut up, you stupid old mahhhhhn", Natsu began but he began to collapse and fall over. From his hands, Hades was dropped and fell down the from the destroyed ship, his body descending to a point I couldn't see. I quickly grabbed Natsu and held him tight to my body to make sure he was secured.

"Sorry, I'm feeling a little sickly", Natsu commented and he smiled at me. "You can continue fighting right", I asked with a grin spreading on my face as well. "Thank you so much Natsu, we couldn't have defeated him without you", Erza said for the whole of Fairy Tail. "Oh, be quiet, I'm sure if I didn't bust through the door you would have beat the old man to a pulp", Natsu joked with me, but the truth was that I needed him in my life, to save me.

"AAAHHHHHH, god Erza. Thank you so much… But I think you need to take me to the council boat", Natsu asked me. "Alright, when do you want to go". "When my lungs stop hurting", Natsu said and then I heard a small laugh. "It hurts to laugh".

Natsu decided to take Wendy with him back to the main land due to her injuries. Natsu held onto her tight as he was ready to take her to the council to treat the wounds and then send her back to the guild. Natsu had heard Master Makarov plead to him to at least leave Hades to be punished by Fairy Tail. After a little bribing, Natsu let Master Makarov keep him.

I stood at the cliff face were Natsu and his army supposedly landed to get to Tenrou island. "This is it, Natsu", I asked Natsu as he stood close to my shoulder. "Yep, this is the area, although Dantalian probably cloaked the ship", Natsu stated as he slowly gained his strength to stand on his own. "SHOW THE SHIP DANTALIAN", Natsu shouted, and out of nowhere a giant council ship began to appear on the coast. "WOOOAAHH", I stared as the ship got closer to the cliff.

"Erza, you should come with us. Be a part of the council and make the world great through your actions", Natsu stated and walked to the tip of the cliff. "No, I'm fine with just being a Fairy Tail wizard. I can't see myself in the council", I stated to the man before me. "Well, too bad. See you when I see ya next time Erza. Knowing you. It's going to be a lot sooner than we think", Natsu said with a winning smile. "Just before I go, I need one thing". "What?". "This". He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. The kiss lingered for a few seconds before he stepped back and jumped off the cliff.

"I'll see you soon, Natsu Dragneel". I wish that would have been true, that he would meet me once more before the end. I wish. But just like that, we didn't meet for a long time.

Tenrou Island 

Erza Scarlet:

Walking slowly back into the Fairy Tail camp site was amazing. Around me I saw Lucy, Gajeel and Gray already bandaged and nursing their wounds and talking to Elfman. Mirajane was finally awake and serving food to the rest of the guild mate with Lisana, giving each of them bright smiles. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were already fawning over the now recovered Laxus as well.

Cana, Juvia and Levy were talking to each other. With Guildarts and Master Makarov back to a good health and sitting and eating the food provided. It was finally over, the war of Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart had ended with Fairy Tail winning, with a little help from another person. Lucy saw me as I made my way over and waved while running to me. "So Erza, how was your big strong dragon?", Lucy asked with a smirk over her face.

"He was a bit weak from helping a guild that he wasn't even a part of, Lucy", I snapped back with a little anger, but a few raised their eyebrows. "Wait, who came to save the day? I thought Laxus and you guys defeated Hades. Although there was that giant fire explosion", Mirajane interrupted with a questioning look. "Erza boyfriend saved the day", Lucy teased while I sent a death glare at her.

"I told you, he's just a good friend… Although… Actually, I'll leave that for me", I thought about the kiss we shared, but that was quickly dismissed from my mind as my friends all looked quizzical at me. "Everyone, stop staring at me", I once again scolded, sending the guild into work.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Gray asked as he picked up a bowl of food. "I guess we can't continue on with the trials anymore. We are just going to be going back to the guild", Makarov committed making all the S-class contestants fall back in complaint. "BUT I WAS GOING TO BECOME S-CLASS", Gray yelled.

The guild then slowly started to move around as they got prepared to leave. I mopped about, thinking about when the next time I was going to see Natsu was, if I was going to be able to see Jellal was another question. But for some reason, Natsu quickly overwhelmed any thought of the blue haired man. His pink hair, strong body, cinnamon scent, blazing personalities, soft lips. It kept coming back to my mind making my checks become warm and red.

Lucy, Levy, Mira and Cana sent each other a gaze at each other as they commented about me. I pretended not to hear to prevent many Fairies deaths, but I was also to consumed within my thoughts to care about it. Suddenly a roar penetrated our ears and made us all shoot looks towards the sky. High above was a black dragon, opening its blue moth towards us.

Outside Tenrou Island 

Dantalian Hyberion:

I watched from the side of the ship as Natsu got angry at the projection of Lahar. "So, you're telling me that we need to move quickly because there is a terrible danger heading for that island?" Natsu quite angrily asked Lahar. "Yes, that is indeed what I am telling you, Captain Natsu". "THEN WHY THE HELL DID WE LEAVE FAIRY TAIL THERE", that was definitely a yell from our fearless leader.

"Because they declined the offer Doranbolt gave them", Lahar calmly answered back. I could see from his eyes that he was losing patience with Natsu. "Well than we need to go back there and save them", Natsu quickly interjected and was about to leave. "Wait, wait, wait. We can't go back. Then you're going to be in danger. Just leave it or else more people will be killed".

"What could possibly cause that much disaster?". After a small pause from Lahar, he let out a breath. "The council told me to never mention this to you, but you'll find out today anyway. Natsu, there is a dragon that is known to cause havoc". "Impossible, I've been searching for dragons everywhere. I don't think this one would have slipped my eye", Natsu retorted, but his interest was definitely peaked.

"Thats because the council wanted to hide its existence from you, or else would chase it and get killed. The dragons name is Acnologia, its heading straight for Tenrou Island", Lahar continued, concern deep within his voice.

 **BOOOOOOOM**

All the crew looked towards the way we came, we were all so oblivious to what was happening. A large black shape was on the island and firing massive breath attacks at the island. "THATS THE LAST STRAW. I'M KILLING IT", Natsu yelled as he broke the communication lacrima. "Dantalian, you're in charge", Natsu yelled at me as he ran to the bow of the ship, ready to jump of.

I couldn't let him be a fool, I raised my left hand and outstretched two fingers leaving the rest of my hand in a fist. Instantly, Natsu became paralysed and then fell down unconscious. Seig ran up next to me and examined my work. "Vampire magic?". "Yes". "How in hell did were you able to overpower the magic that was coming off Natsu?", Seig asked looking concerned. "Natsu's john is to protect his unit, my job is to protect Natsu. I need to be strong to do that", I quickly answered.

"Get him into his cabin, Seig", I asked the blue haired man and he leaped into action. Then I turned to the rest of the crew. "You heard Natsu, I'm in control right now. I'm going to need Knight to spawn the teleport unit right now and then come with me to the bow. The rest of you, prepare the magic supplies for instant teleportation", I yelled and the crew obediently jumped into action.

From the back of the ship a medium sized device was spawned by Knight. He then let other people start to plug object into it and see the device light up. He quickly ran towards me as I watched the dragon tear up Tenrou. "What do you need from me Dantalian?", Knight asked as he stopped near me.

Knight was a fit guy, he stood a little shorter than most men and his gold hair was shaved at the sides and left wild on top, his teal eyes lured the eyes as well. "Knight, I need you to spawn some kind of projectile", I asked as I looked at the dragon rampaging. "I think I have the thing".

 **Long Distance Anti-Matter Cannon**

A large cannon appeared along the bow of the ship. The cannon was lit with lights as it was fully charged and ready to fire. I kept my eyes on the dragon, waiting for the moment to fire. From the side of my eye I saw Knight put on his goggles, patience was one of Knights greatest traits as he stood very still. That's when he saw the dragon raise up into the sky, mouth open and sucking in the surrounding area.

Sparks began to form in its mouth. "FIRE", I yelled at the top of my voice. Knight pulled the trigger and a massive orb shot out, moving at a high speed towards the dragon. As soon as the dragon began to fire, the orb hit shooting the trajectory off, sadly it hit the island. After all the smoke disappeared it was clear the island was gone, but that wasn't the biggest of my worries as I saw the dragon hurtling for us.

"Alright people, we've done all we can. We have to escape, man the teleport", I yelled at all of the forces and they obediently spread out across the ship. "How are we going to shed our smell?", Knight asked panting. "You know my magic, wind is kind of my element", I replied back and just when the dragon was close enough I got my magic ready.

 **Exodus Vortex**

I surrounded our ship in a giant hurricane that completely shrouded our boat, sending our scent everywhere. "NOW", I shouted and the teleport got into gear as our ship was surrounded by magic energy and teleported, but at the last second I saw the dragon's claws tear through the hurricane, then we disappeared. 

We then appeared on the side of Hargeons port, letting me breath as I we let go of the tension. As I breathed, I could see the door to the captain's quarters open to reveal Natsu. "Dantalian, were we able to save them?", Natsu pleaded towards me, looking distressed. "I'm sorry Natsu, we couldn't", I told him, utter shame resonated in my voice.

He looked shocked, as well as Seig. "Erza… died", Natsu stated in disbelief. "We… tried to save them", I began but Natsu quickly gained the most composure he could and walked up to me. "I am so lucky to have a captain who's as perceptive of the situation as you are… I would have died if not for your thinking". I couldn't accept his praise, not when I failed to save his friend. "We need to go to Magnolia and drop off Wendy… and tell the rest about this disaster".

Magnolia Fairy Tail Guild

Natsu Dragneel:

"You can't be serious, can you?", an aged man with blue hair stared at me with a look of confusion and anger. "Because it sounded like you just said that a bunch of our members died, but I don't believe you", he continued while the rest of the guild was standing behind him and giving me the same look.

"I am not lying, it was a disaster. My whole unit tried to save them, but we couldn't", I told them while looking down on the ground. "No, I don't think you understand who you're talking to", the older gentleman said. He grabbed the collar to my shirt and yanked me up. He held me high and stared at me, releasing a wave of anger right at me.

"We're Fairy Tail. We never die, no matter what happens. Death isn't a thing that happens to us, especially not to that group". "I don't want to say it either. I lost someone special as well", I tried to tell this group. But it only made their eyes light more with rage. "WHO THE LIVING FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FOOLING HERE, WHO THE HELL WOULD YOU GRIEVE", he yelled in my face.

"Erza Scarlet. She was what I would call… someone I was romantically interested in". The rest of the guild fell silent and I was put down. "So, you're that Natsu, the one that saved Erza a few times…" The man in front stated and looked to the ground. "Yes".

Thats when he hugged me, placing his hand on my back and tightening his grip on me. "I'm really sorry for your loss", he spoke. Those lines broke me down. I fell to the ground and started weeping, my head in my hands. "She was the only one who understood me, she tried so hard to protect, like me".

"It's alright boy. Loss is something apart of life. We can't change who we've already lost but we can remember them, deep within our hearts", this man seemed to be full of wisdom as he gave me the wise words. Around the rest of the guild was in mourning. "What's your name sir?". "Macao Conbolt".

"There's one happy side to this, I was able to save one of your guild mates", I told them as Wendy walked inside, tears leaking from her eyes and a face of utter despair. Suddenly the whole guild swarmed around Wendy and brought her in for a group hug. While that was happening I slowly walked out, closing the door to the guild and making my way back to the others.

Suddenly the door burst open and Wendy stood from the guild. "Thank you, Natsu Dragneel. For saving me", she shouted. I didn't look back, I just raised my hand in conformation. I wasn't going to let her see the tears that I had.

Fiore Branch Magic Council Prison

Natsu Dragneel:

I stood in front of the raging man's cage, as he beat all sides without stopping. It was useless, since the cage could only be broken by magic power, but the blond man didn't look like one to consider reason. "Are you going to stop?" I asked rather bored. This was the third time this week I had tried to talk to him, but he was as brash as ever. "Nah, I know Grimoire Heart is going to save me".

"Zancrow, Grimoire Heart ended. Hades died". I told him for what must have been thirteen times. "No, no, no, no. You captured him, or he beat you off the island…" This lacked the conviction that Zancrow used to speak with, his words became less powerful. He had accepted the truth.

"I didn't capture him. I honoured Fairy Tails request and kept his punishment up to them. They let him go and… Zeref killed him". This finally made the raging beast stop and put his head down. "Why did he have to die… He fucking promised me". Once more Zancrow slammed his head into the cage, but this time he kept it there.

I saw red liquid begin to flow from his forehead and clear liquid begin to drop from his eyes. "He was supposed to be invincible… He promised me". Zancrow cried into the cage, his voice was thin. "Zancrow, what exactly did he promise you?". I asked, it interested me to know how this man ended up the way he did. "Why the hell should I tell you, dragon hunter?"

"I want to know what that loser Hades did to make you the way you are. He fucked up your life for his own end". I replied, instantly his expression of sadness turned to anger. "How dare you insult Master Hades. He did so much for me to the point where I would be dead without him". "Tell me then".

I saw the caution within his eyes as he was trying to decide, but finally I saw him break. "Okay, but this is a long fucking story… It doesn't even occur within this country". Zancrow started and I only nodded. "This goes back to my child birth, I was born in a village of warriors called the Yakuma. The Yakuma people were fearsome warriors that cause much havoc as they were named the war gods… However, years of marriage outside the Yakuma family caused pure bloods to be legends and referred to as demi-gods".

"My father was a man named Qrow, he led the village in a time where there was a problem. The main issue was that with no pure bloods, there was no one that could caste the true magic of the Yakuma War Gods, only cheap and less powerful spells that they alone could perform. My father was the last known pure blood of the village, until he met an outsider called Zaylia, she was the daughter of two pure bloods that escaped the village years before".

"The biggest problem was the fact that the Yakuma clan was just made up of people who came to worship those warriors and yearned for that power they held. The Yakuma name was extinct and only held by my father and mother. They were worshiped because of their blood and thought they could do no wrong… until I was born."

"The typical warrior of the Yakuma had black hair while the purest had purple and their eyes were said to reflect sapphires and amethysts, so when I was born they took one look at my blond hair and evil red eyes and saw it as being a sin towards the Yakuma name, they called me the red eyed demon. So, they treated my mother and father as sinners and locked them up."

"Throughout my whole life, it was an endless cycle of torture, eat, sleep, torture, eat, sleep, rinse and repeat. It got so over bearing that the only thing I could do is laugh, laugh at how pitiful they were, at how weak they were. I came to admire my strength and will to continue through the pain. The only pleasure I got was pissing them off, it became a habit of mine".

"My mother got sick and died within that cell. The clan was taken over by extremists who would do anything to gain the legendary Yakuma power. I even remember one who burnt his face for a chance to be able to summon a god. So, they came up with the idea that if a pure blood with that magic were sacrificed, they would gain it. So, they killed my father when I was four. I stayed in that cell for another three years until I showed signs of magic and so they were going to kill me as a sacrifice as well".

"Right before they did that, Master Hades interrupted. He was there because he also wanted to know the true power of the lost Yakuma magic. He slaughtered the village leaders and then took me away, to prevent the true extinction of Yakuma magic. He took me in as his child and wanted me to learn the Yakuma… but I really didn't want to honour the gods that caused me pain. So, he taught me magic to perform my revenge, God Slaying". Thats when Zancrow finished and let out a huge breath of air.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that Zancrow". I began, looking at his pained face. "No you're not". He spat at me. "I wasn't finished. I'm sorry that was your childhood. But the fact of the matter is that Hades used you. No matter how kind he was, no matter how willing you were, no matter how grateful he was… He still used you. Used you to commit crimes… massacres." I stated, no look of empathy or anger, completely neutral.

"You're such a smart shit, aren't you? What do you want me to do? Un-kill all those people, un-destroy all those buildings?" His reply was angry as he lashed out with eyes full of hate. "I don't want you to do anything. I work for the emergency unit within the council, we're the ones who get into danger the most, but we save the most as well. Getting into danger allowed me to accept what the council has deemed "Unfavourable people" into my unit".

"Like me?" He replied with his anger at full force. "Prisoners, who want to change", I simply answered. "I don't want to reform, I don't care about my sins. Look at me, I'm the definition of scum. And you know what, I'm fine with rotting here, cause the only people who cared ABOUT ME WAS HADES, SO I'LL ROT IN THIS PRISON AND FADE INTO OBSCURITY". Zancrow yelled while beating his fists even more into the magic prison. Then it faded out, dropping him to the ground, and I caught him in a hug.

"It's alright, Zancrow. I lost someone very precious to me on Tenrou as well. I'm not going to forget you, because you've made an impact on me today… I swear I'm going to save you". Through Zancrow's cries I hear the frays that brought light to me. "Please do…"

Fiore Branch Magic Council 

Natsu Dragneel:

I sat quietly at the table as I was seated around the other ten wizard saints. At the head of the table sat Serena, Hyperion, Wolfheim and Sequin. While at the bottom of the table I sat with the lesser known saints of Jura Neekis and the two-female member Empusa Are'ani and Karoline Saysong.

Empusa had long blue hair, placed in a bun while she wore a west that exposed her stomach as well as wearing a long dress cut at the seams to expose her legs on the side. Karoline however was a darker skinned woman with short wild blonde hair. She wore a long coat with baggy pants and a skin-tight shirt.

It was clear as day that one seat of a newly dead wizard saint Makarov Dreyar. As well as the open seat that was left like that after Jose Porla. Around us rose the magic council who had all called us to be a part of a situation that was not yet announced.

"I know you might all be wondering why we called each of you here today", one councilman said looking at all of us. "To bore us", Karoline yelled as she hung half in and half out of her chair playing with a small lacrima. "No, surprisingly we have other objectives", the voice continued. "Ahhhhh, Karoline exclaimed.

"Karoline, at least conduct yourself in an educated manner", Empusa scolded her with a furrowed brow. "Everyone… Calm down while… our good man of the council… preaches to us the reasons", Serena posed in his several dramatic stances. I smiled from my chair as I remembered the many training sessions with him. "No, they have no reason to talk", Warrod commented. "Please Mr Serena, they may have many great reasons", Jura told Warrod. "It was just a joke", Warrod explained. "Be serious, you wretched tree", Wolfheim growled at Warrod with exposed teeth.

"Wolfheim, this is not something you should be getting angry about", Hyperion calmed down the two fighting Gods. "Just tell me who I need to destroy", I added to the cluster of voices. "EVERYONE SHUT UP", the council man yelled at all of us. After a minute of heavy breathing, he was able to tidy his clothes and look at us again. "Alright, now the important reason will be told".

"After the stripping of the title of wizard saint from Jose Porla and Seigrain Fernandes as well as the recent loss of Makarov Dreyar, there has been three seats that have opened up. At this moment, Natsu Dragneel has taken residence in Seigrain's seat becoming the ninth member", the councilman gestured to me and I did a small wave.

"We will not be filling Makarov's chair anytime in the near future. However, we have decided on a new man to take the position of Jose Porla. Welcome to the position of tenth seat, Calibane Gesualdo", the councilman finished and out from above walked a new man.

The man had olive skin with wild, spiky, short, white, hair. His eyes were a piercing red and his mouth was odd. Instead of a normal mouth, a scar extended from both ends making his mouth look wider. He wore black boots and bright red pants with a messy, black button up shirt. To finish it up, he wore suspenders and a tie.

"Hello everyone, I just want to tell you to enjoy the positions you hold right now. Cause you aren't going to be holding them for much longer considering that I plan to raise to the rank of the 1st wizard saint", his voice was both pompous and piercing as he gave his grin towards each of us. I didn't like the guy, not even a little.

 **I actually really liked how I've expanded on this world. Right now, I'm setting up for a short arc within the magic council so that I can set up the world around Natsu, because that really wasn't explained. The reason why I gave Zancrow a back story is because he actually deserved a good story, he was a real challenge that didn't get given enough recognition in the manga. I hope I made the interactions with Natsu and Erza very sweet and there is definitely going to be more development when they come back, especially with Natsu's power.**


End file.
